the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Stocking Arms
Created during an April, 2013 thread in an effort to have more characters with psychic powers, but with little else but a goofy design. With the strength of a hundred asteroids, faster than a speeding comet, completely devoid of ambition and a sense of style, it's Captain Stocking Arms! Strange visitor from beyond the stars, who, after being exiled from his home world of Planet Omega for having no fashion sense, has settled in the floating city of /co/ve, where he works a series of jobs to make ends meet. Banishment On Omeggis' home world, fabrics are considered sacred, those who weave them are their equivalent of divinity in mortal form. To be given access to raw fabrics is the highest honor one of their kind can attain. :"To think, that the pinnacle of our species, would be bereft of style." :"But don't you see, Zahiarn, the clash of primary colors! The blues and gold! The intricate skull-cap! It is all so, so avant-garde!" :"AVANT-GARDE?!? Are you mad Rotkov? Maybe we should put your own vestments under scrutiny?" :"This thing is a travesty, it's an affront to the council of grand couturiers!" :"But surely we cannot abandon generations of hard work because of one tacky jumpsuit? He still possess all of the other attributes we need in a champion, can we not overlook this one indiscretion?" :"We could find another to craft his attire, no one but us would ever have to know of this." :"... No, banish him!" :"Banish him! Cast him out into the stars, let his garish wear blight us no more." :"Yes, the laws are clear on the matter." :"Exile is the only option that we have, who knows what other monstrosity Omeggis would cobble together if we looked the other way this once?" :"But, what will we do for a champion then?" :"We will just have to start again, the groundwork has already been laid, we'll just engineer one this time." :"Then we are agreed, Omeggis shall be cast out, banished to the farthest reaches of the stars and left to live in exile." One summons later... :"Exile, that seems a bit much." :"Ah, but you have inadvertently broken what we hold sacrosanct. Even now I can't dare look at you for fear that that hideous garment will be burned into my mind." :"I don't get what's so bad about it, looks fine to me. It's definitely nothing to get exiled over..." :"No, it's bad, it's incredibly awful. The last time something this terrible occurred on our world was during the great pattern war, and that war led to a hundred years of plaid." :"This is all being blown way out of proportion. What if I just make a new outfit?" :"And unleash something even more gauche upon our people? No, I cannot allow that. I'm sorry my friend, but you must go." Personality Imagine a big hulking alien wearing stockings on his arms washing cars, flipping burgers (with his mind), and delivering pizzas. A lone figure floats through the night sky, a look of grim silent determination on his face. On his home world he was known as Omeggis the Undeterred. Once the most powerful of his kind, he was raised to be their greatest champion, their defender, their hero. His was the honor of fighting for all life, but that was long ago, before his exile, before his long sojourn through the void brought him here, to this floating city. A city full of beings whose powers rival his own. But that is neither here nor there, for now he is on a mission of utmost importance, for tonight he is delivering a deep dish meat lovers supreme! And it'll be a cold day in hell if does not get a tip. :"Look upon me human, know that I have faced the horrors from beyond the edges of sanity, that I have faced armadas of stellar beasts, that I have communed with the eldest gods of the universe, that I have sundered the bonds that held the great Solar Titan bound to the black heart of Nyxiontus the damned. But never have I borne witness to someone as cheap as you, a dime is not a tip!" He'll sometimes play the role of referee in the /co/ve hanger fights as he's one of the few independents capable of breaking them up if they get out of control. It all depends on if they're paying him well enough for the job that night or if he doesn't already have another job lined up. Powers His mind is aflame with psychic energy, he possess super strength, speed, and some telekinetic abilities, all of which he puts to maximum use in making enough money to pay the rent on time. All of his race possess some form of telepathy for communication, but nothing to extent Omeggis displays. He is colorblind to most colors outside of the human visible spectrum, thus his garment appears as a much more horrible atrocity to his fellow Facerenti who can see all the inferreds and ultraviolets. None of his race ever picked up on this and he's been ignorant to many of their fashion choices because of it. Gallery Captain Stocking Arms.png|Original hero maker concept 1370101277455.png|Delivering pizzas 1370114601431.png|That's not a tip. 1370120385665.png|With Whisper JericoOmeggis.png|With J. E. Rico 1414900225661.png|More power... 1435623683439.png|Refereeing a match between Stretcherous and Bombastic Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Alien